Wuthering Heights
by Irrelevancy
Summary: AU OneShot. Ed's death. Ed's Catherine, Roy's Heathcliff. What more can I say? Angst-sap.


**A/N: ZOMG, my first FMA ficcy~!**

**Well, I've been watching it for a long time**

**and reading a lot**

**But this is my first UPLOADED fic**

**yes, there are more**

**AN IMPORTANT LESSON TO ALL:**

**pay attention during History peoples!**

**They give you great inspirations~**

**well, English too~**

**This was inspired by a scene in Wuthering Heights, the sappy romance novel I don't really like**

**sorry, WH fans**

**CALI~! I ACTUALLY UPLOADED THIS!!**

**xD  
**

* * *

Roy's dark eyes caught sight of the nearly completely still body underneath the silken covers. Silently, he stepped past the windowsill, padded soles whispering against the carpeted floor. In slow strides he crossed the room, pausing by the side of the large bed occupying half the room. His dark eyes held a sorrowful gaze, filled with shame and guilt, scanning over the pained, fevered face of his beloved. Harsh breaths shook the small body, and blonde tresses were matted down by perspiration, sticking to the soft cloth covering of the pillow. Those eyes were clenched tightly shut as if in pain, disconnecting him from the outside world. Roy's hesitant hand reached for a stray lock, but stopped midway, then withdrew.

"I'm sorry… Edward…" he whispered.

At those slight words, Edward's eyes flew opened, revealing golden eyes more splendid than the sun itself. They took in the beauty of the most desired man in Europe; the pale demeanor, the raven tresses, the beautiful eyes, and the physique that screamed utmost perfection, clothed by pristine military blue. But something was wrong about the picture. It took Ed to figure out that the mischievous, pompous, and seductive glint that usually highlighted those eyes was gone, replaced by a serious sort of sorrow.

"…How is this happening Edward…?" Roy's voice was choked, and he was avoiding Ed's eyes. "It's… just…"

"I'm dying." Even to Edward's own ears, his tone sounded crude. Flat. Point-blank. Roy froze at those words; his nightmares confirmed. He didn't – couldn't – have a respond to that. Ed struggled to stand up beside the other man, finally giving up the futile fight against his limp legs and leaned against the crimson tapestry hanging on the wall. There was a moment of silence upon the two. Somehow though, it wasn't awkward, despite the arguments and disagreements. But it certainly wasn't particularly comfortable either. More like a solemn silence from church, leaving everyone to their individual thoughts.

Unfortunately, God chose this moment to send a breeze through the window, slightly ajar. It carried a soft, unfamiliar floral scent from Roy to Ed. The blonde wrinkled his nose at the perfume smell. To him and every other man, it meant girls. Then, it struck him, leaving Ed laughing bitterly in its wake.

He got him. He's completely gotten him, playing him on the palms of his hands. Like a puppet, hanging from threads; used to its fullest potential when it was necessary, crudely discarded and neglected when redundant. Of course. Even at his deathbed, Edward was of no particular importance to Roy. After all, he _was_ Roy Mustang. To him, Edward Elric was just another name on that eternity-lasting list of names. Near the top perhaps, but just another.

"How long are you going to stay here when I'm gone?" His voice was nonchalant, but cruelly biting. Mocking Roy. "Or are all the ladies already courted? Going after the men next?"

Ed could see his words had great effect on his lover. It managed to bring a grim smile of satisfaction to his face. A smile that didn't reach his eyes. But of course, Roy wouldn't let this go. Probably leave it as another joke. Add on to it most certainly. Ed could kick himself for giving him this chance.

But when Roy looked up, his eyes were filled with agony and what seemed like excruciating pain – something Ed didn't expect.

Roy said softly, "Do you really believe I'll do that? Do you really think I'd continue such an insignificant thing such as dating, after you…?"

"Well, it's not like you'll be writhing in burning hell either…!" Ed shot back, bitter.

"How do you know?" Roy's voice was quiet. Brooding. Ed hated it. It just wasn't like the Roy he knows and loves. But before he could retort, he was overcome by a coughing fit. The dry coughs shook his body violently, throwing him forward. Oh how he very much wanted to drop dead right now to relieve him of the pain. The only thing that kept him struggling for breath is the warm, familiar, comforting hand, rubbing small circles on his back. After was seemed like eternity, the coughing subsided, leaving him breathless, limp in Roy's arms. After he calmed down a bit, Roy spoke again, brushing through Ed's hair with his fingertips.

"Maybe I will… Maybe the rest of my life I'd spend alone, forever wallowing in the sorrowful despair for your death. I'm already blaming myself…"

"…But I…" Ed whispered after a silent moment. "I don't want you to…"

Everything that happened afterwards all seemed like a huge blur. Edward was dimly aware of Roy drawing his body up into a warm, apologetic embrace. Somehow, he was crying. Roy too. Then slowly, Roy's warmth pulled away from his body, then looked deep into his eyes.

Then, their lips met.

The kiss was soft and sweet, like nothing Ed had ever felt before. Ironic, how this was something Ed had pined for since childhood, and now he could barely recognize it. Despite the simple action, millions of thoughts and emotions layered it, showering him with feelings he had never came across before. It was then he felt a sense of calm and serenity engulf his self, drawing him into their depths. The flowing tears seemed more than endless now. But these weren't sad tears, but just overflowing sensation of everything and everything he had missed in his life, that Roy had captured. Something happened then. Edward knew. It was the door, yes. It had flown open. Someone came in. But right now, he couldn't care less. He was finally wrapped in Roy – _his_ Roy's – arms, kissing him. Everything finally made sense now. He never wanted to let go of that passion. He was happy.

And like that, Edward let out his last shuttering sigh, leaning into Roy's shoulders, eyes closing forever more.

* * *

**A/N: ...Once again, someone died...**

**It's just a fetish of mine, Cali, sorry**

**I feel bad though, definitely**

**I'm always killing people off**

**and Roy seemed somewhat OOC**

**and Ed too...**

**weird**

**not my best ever, I swear to you people**

**Perhaps I'll upload another one**

**the pirate one, Cali, mind you**

**Meh... or maybe not...  
**

**and YOU HAVE TO UPLOAD THE +ANIMA AND THE KNIGHT FIC**

**PLEASE!!!!**

**R&R~?**


End file.
